


Whiskey Night

by withoutthetiger



Category: Castle
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Kink Meme, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2094270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withoutthetiger/pseuds/withoutthetiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He had learned quite quickly that their whiskey nights were the nights when fantasies were shared. When he could push their activities further, without much consequence. When she felt safe enough to ask for things that would make other people blush. When they were loud and uninhibited."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey Night

It was a whiskey night. They’d been a couple for several months now and on the nights they spent together, Rick Castle and Kate Beckett most often found themselves enjoying delicious dinners and glasses (bottles?) of wine. It was a simple way to decompress after a day spent on everything from mundane paperwork to interrogating suspects to disarming a killer moments before a lethal bullet was fired. At the end of their wine nights, Kate would relax into Castle’s embrace, exchanging soft kisses and murmurs of love. Sometimes they’d let their touches lead to a night of lovemaking; other times they just enjoyed the warmth of each other’s arms as they slept. But this…this was no such night.

Castle wasn’t even sure what it was about the whiskey that changed the whole tone of the evening. It certainly wasn’t that they were more inebriated. They generally consumed less whiskey than they did of anything else. Perhaps there was just something about the bold, textured flavor that made her feel sexier and unafraid. Regardless, he had learned quite quickly that their whiskey nights were the nights when fantasies were shared. When he could push their activities further, without much consequence. When she felt safe enough to ask for things that would make other people blush. When they were loud and uninhibited.

Kate swirled the last of the brown liquid around the bottom of her glass, glancing up at him with a slight smirk. She tipped it back and swallowed, and Castle was momentarily distracted by the smooth skin of her neck, ready to taste it. Once the glass was set down on her kitchen counter, he leaned forward, hands reaching for her hips as he brought his mouth just below her jawline. He slowly worked his way down, then bit into the top of her shoulder. She groaned and leaned into him, feeling him hard and ready for her already. Kate pulled away, grabbed his hand, and led him to her bedroom.

Once they entered, things escalated rapidly. Their mouths fused together, needy and hungry. She bit his lower lip and he moaned, knowing that the only thing sexier than her taking her own lip into her mouth was taking his. They both grasped for each other’s clothing, trying in vain to get everything off, before finally realizing that it would be faster to just remove their own. Still, they tangled. He reached for her newly exposed breasts, squeezing them slightly before ducking his head down to tease her nipples with his teeth. She ran her fingers through his hair, tugging with some desperation. When his pants and boxers were off, she couldn’t control the impulse to reach for him, stroking him from base to tip and running her thumb over the drop of moisture there. She lifted her hand to him, and Castle took her thumb into his mouth without breaking eye contact. Returning the favor, he reached between Kate’s long legs, dipping a fingertip into her wetness and bringing it up to her mouth. She took it eagerly, tasting herself on his skin.

Almost trembling with arousal, Castle moved them closer to the bed and pushed Kate’s naked body to the mattress. Yes, this was a whiskey night, but he couldn’t help but pause and admire the gorgeous woman who was spread so magnificently below him. She sensed the emotion creeping in and opened her legs for him, running her own fingers over her taut stomach and down into her glistening folds.

“Come on, Castle. Fuck me. No teasing, no taking your time. Just own me.”

At that, he growled out a curse and climbed on top of her. He nudged her right thigh open even further and lifted her left leg over his shoulder, entering her with one swift stroke. She arched off the bed at the suddenness of the intrusion, moaning at the feeling of having him so tightly inside her. Her eyes were so dark and wanting and he knew his expression had to be mirroring hers. The feeling of having his cock buried so deep within her, held by her hot, wet pussy, got him every time. Four years of waiting had led to this, his private paradise. Castle pulled almost all the way out before plunging back into her, both of them moaning at the contact. He sped up and she clenched his bicep with one hand, the sheet with the other. He looked everywhere; took it all in. The way her small tits bounced with the constant motion of their bodies. The way her eyelids kept fluttering shut at the pleasure of having him become part of her. The way her tongue and teeth worked over her lips, as if they ached for a way to be involved. When he finally looked down to where they were joined, he had to share.

“Kate, watch us. Watch me take you. Look at how I’m fucking your tight body, with your wetness all over my cock.”

She let go of his arm and propped herself up on her elbows, leaning her head forward enough to see what he was talking about. God, that was so fucking hot. She moaned loudly and the sight was almost enough to make her come right there. Not that she hadn’t ever paid attention before, but there was something in the way he was commanding her that was turning her on beyond belief. The way he was now watching her watch them, as he continued to thrust hard and fast. Their combined volume was increasing, their cries of desire and the sound of their naked bodies slapping against each other making a pornographic symphony. Then, he pulled out and rubbed the head of his cock against her soaking lips, her clit. She was still watching and experiencing the simultaneous feelings of missing having him inside her and loving the eroticism of having him rub against her where she could see how aroused they both were. Before she could fully decide which she enjoyed more, he slammed himself back inside her and she fell back to the bed in ecstasy, her orgasm overtaking her as he leaned forward enough to keep pressure on his clit while he fucked her. Her walls were clenched so tightly around him, but he was blessed with enough stamina to keep control of his own reaction. As the waves of her pleasure gradually began to subside, he slowed down enough to give her a momentary break.

“Turn over, Kate. Get on your hands and knees for me.”

She didn’t hesitate, still aroused by his forcefulness. In the past, she had never especially liked being told what to do in bed (or anywhere else for that matter). But it was different with Castle, probably because she trusted him so implicitly. Somehow, even their dirty sex, their kinky nights, were still grounded in his overwhelming love for her.

When she had rolled over, leaning forward on her arms, he moved behind her and positioned himself at her swollen entrance. He entered her more slowly this time, reveling in the way her body so gladly accepted his. She was still wet from her orgasm and continued need, and he moved steadily in and out of her. Castle hand his hands on her hips, palms splayed across the top of her ass. He couldn’t help but move his hands along the soft skin, caressing her as he continued to thrust deeply. Hesitantly, but driven by pure lust, he used his left hand to spread her slightly and ran the index finger of his right hand down the valley in front of him.

She flinched at the unexpected contact, but continued to rock her hips into him. He reached around and rubbed her wet clit, just enough to gather some moisture onto his finger, before returning to her ass. She was less surprised when he touched her this time, but was still unsure of how to react. It was a step they hadn’t taken and she felt a mixed rush of nervousness and desire. He pressed his finger into her, just barely, before pulling it back out. Immediately, he pushed it back in, a little deeper this time, but she stiffened again.

“Kate, do you want me to stop? You know I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.” The subject of anal sex had come up in one of their many x-rated conversations as a couple, but nothing official had ever been decided. She had told him that she had some experience with it in a relationship from years ago, but it hadn’t been very pleasant for her (he assumed it was with Sorenson, but really had no interest in getting those details). While he liked to think that he could make it better for her, he wasn’t about to pressure her into it. Not even now, while she was bent in front of him so perfectly.

She turned her head around to look at him. “I don’t want you to stop, Castle. I’m just not used to how this feels. But I want to do this for you…with you.” With that, she turned back around and closed her eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

He slipped out of her body and reached across the bed for her nightstand. Quickly grabbing a couple of items from the drawer, he set them next to him on the bed and moved back into position behind her. Opening the small bottle of lube, he poured some onto his fingertips and spread the liquid onto her small hole. He then added even more to his fingers, before pushing one digit back into her. The lube definitely helped, but she was still nervous and he could tell.

“Breathe, Kate. I’ll move slowly and we can stop any time.” As he spoke, he slid his finger in and out of her. “Relax and enjoy the feeling of me moving inside you. It’s just one finger right now, but I want to add another one. Can I do that, Kate? Can I put two fingers inside you?”

She nodded.

He continued to move cautiously, incredibly turned on, but unwilling to spook her. His two fingers were loosening her up and she resumed the movement of her hips, albeit more slowly than before. She groaned and he listened to make sure that it was more pleasure than pain. After another minute of his rhythmic slide, he withdrew his fingers and reached for the lube again, pouring it into his palm. He stroked his cock, still plenty hard and eager for the woman in front of him. Castle brought his tip to Kate’s perfect ass, rubbed it there for just a moment, then leaned forward into her.

“There you go, Kate. Just relax and take me inside you.”

He brought one hand around her waist and started to play with her clit, keeping the other hand on her hip to steady them both. His fingers travelled lower into wetness, dragging it back up to her bundle of nerves. As always, his touch was exactly what she needed. Her tension melted away and he guided himself all the way into her body. The room was filled with her erotic cry and his primal groan.

“God, Castle.”

“Are you okay?” Even as he asked, he continued to move within her, picking up speed. His hand didn’t let up between her legs, and he couldn’t help but notice that she seemed to be getting ever more wet.

“Ahhhh…yes, yes. Don’t stop.” His cock throbbed at the need in her voice, her sudden confidence in what was happening. Although the angle was slightly awkward, he couldn’t help but push two fingers inside her pussy, causing her walls to flutter around him. “That feels so fucking good, Castle. Please…ahhh…”

He had found the perfect pace, rocking his body into her tight ass and she was really getting into it. Part of him wanted to fuck her harder, pull her hair, and just let go. But more of him wanted to see how much more she was ready to take, what lines she would cross. He removed his fingers and she whimpered at the loss of sensation, but it only took him a moment to pick up the dildo he had taken from her drawer earlier. He knew she was plenty wet and could take the dildo without a problem. Still, it seemed right to ask her first.

“Can you take more, Kate? Can I fuck you with your toy while I’m still inside you?”

She trembled in response and looked back at him in pure want. “Yes.”

He may have given her a warning, but she still gasped when he slid the dildo deep inside her. She felt so full, everything was so much tighter than anything she had experienced. It was an amazing sensation for him, too; having something else pressing inside her only increased the tightness around him. He was surprised at his own ability to multi-task, as he managed to orchestrate a rhythm between the toy and his own body. She had become a very active participant, riding both with enthusiasm, swearing and making noises that would embarrass her if she thought anyone could hear them. Going into the evening, being submissive and so completely _taken_ really hadn’t been her plan. But now she was being fucked so hard that all she could think about was how she could increase the stimulation coursing through her body.

“Touch me, Castle. Feel how fucking wet you’ve made me.”

Somehow, one hand kept the dildo moving, while the other rubbed against her. She really was more turned on than he had ever seen her and he was getting close to losing control, but he wanted her to come for him first. He kept pounding into her, sloppily moving his fingers across her clit until she stopped him with another demand.

“Put your fingers in my mouth. Make me suck them. Make me taste how much my body wants you.”

Stunned, he could do nothing but comply and pray that his body could hold off for just another minute. He moved his wet fingers to her turned head and pushed them into her open mouth. She hungrily drew them in, her tongue working around them…and the realization that he had completely invaded her every opening was enough to push her over the edge. She started screaming with his fingers still in her mouth, finishing with chants of his name chasing his hand past her lips. Her hips bucked wildly with her orgasm and everything tightened around him, until he finally gave in and shouted her name as he released inside her. He tried to brace his weight as well as possible, as they both came down from their incredible highs. She was still trembling, and he continued to gasp for air.

He finally pulled out of her, carefully. He couldn’t help but stare as a river of his fluid spilled down her ass, while he withdrew the toy from her folds. She fell forward onto the bed, still quivering from orgasm aftershocks, or maybe an adrenaline drop. He set the toy and the lube on her nightstand and adjusted himself until he was situated alongside her. Castle reached down for the covers, to make sure that neither of them would get cold in the night.

Moving her hair aside, Castle kissed the back of Kate’s neck and she reached back to pull his arm around her waist, before falling into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Winter Hiatus '12 Kink Meme Prompt "C/B, double penetration, he fucks her and with a sex toy at the same time"


End file.
